Ken Maximillion and the Forbidden Tower
by Kai Hido
Summary: it's not actually a book crossover... more of the based-on-book sort of story... oh just Read it! Be thrilled dont worry!


**A/N:** To all readers! 

                        Hope you all enjoy the story I've been working on since I was in Grade Six. I've been a fan of Harry Potter for a long time. I've enjoyed it so I made some kind of "evolution" to the story to make it more exciting. Kind of like it was mixed from HP books 1-5. Once again, ENJOY!!! 

***************************************************

**Chapter One: ****Hilgrifin****Mansion**

            In the past in 1983, there was a mansion owned by Mr. Thaddeus Hilgrifin, many people say that Mr. Hilgrifin was a trap master. Many people say that his house was like a trick house where many traps and riddles have been set up. Nobody can really understand what traps have been set. 

            Mr. Hilgrifin married a beautiful woman. Her name was Hilda Truland. She was a very famous actress then. She won many awards as best actress in many academies. One day, Thaddeus and Hilda had a son. They named him Riscio. One day, Riscio's parents died in a car crash. He was left with the house though he didn't live in the house.

            As years past by, Riscio decided to move back to the mansion. As he arrived at the mansion, it was more than he expected. It was very dark and gloomy. He decided to call some people to clean the place. So he decided to stay in the servant's headquarters for a while. He cleaned it up a little and bought a few things for it. The only thing missing in the headquarters was a kitchen. So Riscio had to use the kitchen in the mansion often until the mansion has been fully cleaned.

            One morning, he went to the Crescent Café for some breakfast since he forgot to buy something to eat the last day. The Crescent Café was a very neat place; the perfect place to chat as if it were a fancy restaurant except it was cheap. He settled down at one of the cushy sofas near the fireplace. He sat behind to two unusual men and a woman. 

            One of the men had a mask shaped like an eagle except it was gold. He also wore a black, silky cloak and black boots. The other man wore a scarf and an old dusky hat. The woman however wore the most beautiful dress. It looked similar to the one his mother wore before she died. He heard them talking.

            "Silphy, we heard that the Hilgrifon Mansion would be renovated this week. We have to start to pack up." The man said. The woman looked up at the man wearing a scarf. It seemed that the woman's name was Silphy. "I see. Not to worry, I found an underground passage so that we don't need to go through the trap house itself." Silphy said. "Good job Silphy. We must not spoil our assault on the remaining Hilgrifon boy." Said the man in the mask. Silphy took a sip on her coffee. "But Roderick, what about our plans to destroy John and Maggie Maximillion?" Silphy asked.

            The man wearing the scarf replied, "Why do you worry about the Maximillions? We'll get them, somehow." "Not to worry Silphy, that's the reason I called you down here. I already got the plan arranged. I'll visit them personally." The masked man said. "What do you mean by that?" Roderick asked. 

            "The plan is simple. We go to the mansion tonight, then steal a few traps the Hilgrifon's left.  One of them has surely been cursed. I heard the rumors about him that Thaddeus Hilgrifon had a secret spell book about Black Magic. Maybe we can also steal that. I heard its hidden somewhere in the mansion." The masked said. 

            Before Riscio could here more about what they were saying, his order arrived. He just started to start eating. What really questioned him was if he was the one he was going to be killed. He just continued eating.

            That night, Riscio stayed patrol inside the house. Then he remembered about what he heard. He thought about the thing about what was hidden inside the house. Then he remembered. His father left something with Riscio, his father said to open it when he was in danger. This was that time. He got the box his father gave him. It was a big jewelry box. He opened it and found a note and read it.

**_Dear Riscio,_**

****

_You maybe reading this note if your in danger. I have left to you one of my prized possessions, the Forbidden Book of Curse. I also have left you a specialized wand and an address book. Use the wand to defend yourself by reading some spells in the book. I have written some basic spells inside the book on a piece of paper. In the address book, find the address of Varniel Bottocoletti. He'll surely be glad to help you. Please be careful son. Your mother and I love you very much._

****

**_                                                                        From your father…_**

            "Thank you father." Riscio said. He went back to the servant's headquarters and memorized some spells. Then he set off to the mansion. He heard footsteps. When he stepped out, he saw Roderick and Silphy. Silphy said, "Well, look who's here! Riscio Hilgrifon here to defend his mansion. A pleasure to meet you! I'm…" "Yeah, I already know. Silphy and Roderick. So, what do you want?" Riscio said. "Simple, we came for the Book! Where is it we wonder? We believe your father has left it in your hands." Silphy said. "Give to us right now kid. Were warning you! If you give to us right now, maybe we'll go easy on you." Roderick said.

            "I don't believe you! You just want to kill me! Why don't you try this! _Prestus Balastes!" _Riscio said. With a flick out of the wand, he shot a powerful green energy blast. It forced Roderick to tumble backward. 

            "How dare you hit Roderick! _Spelimus Traivian!"  _Silphy said. This time, a triangular vortex went toward Riscio. "_Rectimus Munare!" _Riscio said. He created some kind of barrier that shielded him and went back to Silphy. Her own magic right in the chest hit Silphy. 

            "_Telepathus__!"_Riscio said. He teleported out of the mansion and back to the servant's headquarters where his stuff was already packed. He took out the address book out of his pocket and read the address. "32 Drivale Lane, Boston, Massachusetts, USA." Riscio read out loud.

            Then he took out from his pocket another piece of paper where the basic spells his father wrote was on. He cast a spell that sent him to the address. 

            He was sent to the address. Never seen by anybody again… 

***************************************************      


End file.
